All Your's
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: A twisted romance between two unlikely lovers, thrown together then savagly ripped apart. About learning to love, to accept your fate and to sacrifice the person you most care about in order to save their life. One Shot.


**_Title:_** **_"All Your's"_**

_**Summary:**_ A twisted romance between two unlikely lovers, thrown together then savagly ripped apart. About learning to love, to accept your fate and to sacrifice the person you most care about in order to save their life. One Shot.

**_Disclaimer:_** Oh! How i wish i owned Harry Potter and all J.K.Rowlings lovely money! But i dont! ( and to be honest, id only want it so i could own Draco! Hee Hee)

**ONE SHOT ROMANCE FIC!**

**READ AND REVIEW! PLZ**

_**"All Your's"**_

* * *

Hermione granger tucked a stray light brown curl behind her ear as she propped herself up by her elbow and watched the tall handsome man in front of her dress. 

"Going so soon?" she murmured softly, and grinned as the man jumped and turned quickly round to face her.

He walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers and seated himself beside her.

The hollow look in his grey eyes was difficult to ignore.

Taking her hand in his he replied with a hint of sadness.

"I have to; you know I have to do this"

Hermione stared him out, knowing how much this was hurting him, herself, them both.

He would have given anything to stay with her, to be with her, she knew.

Anything but risk her life.

Not his but hers.

They had often discussed continuing to see each other after today's sorrowful events, but Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to.

To touch him again, when she knew that _she _had also touched him, to kiss him, hold him, laugh with him, when he'd been doing the same things with _her_ maybe just an hour earlier.

It would be too painful and the thought of today's ceremony made her feel sick to her stomach.

These thoughts echoed between the pair before Hermione nodded a faint smile on her lips.

She drew her hand away from his, but he grabbed it more tightly, pulling her closer to him and drew her into his breathtaking embrace.

They paused after the kiss, the most passionate of their relationship, just lying against each other, locked in their desperate fantasy world. Hermione placed a final bittersweet kiss upon his lips and slid out of his embrace.

She pulled her dressing gown around her body as a slight chill swept through the apartment, in which they'd spent their final night together, and padded slowly into her en suite bathroom.

She could hear the sound of clothes being pulled on and a pair of keys jangling as they were pushed into a pocket followed a few minutes later by the solemn, final sound of the front door shutting behind her companion as he walked out of her apartment for the last time and out of her life forever.

She sighed as she turned on the shower and let the steaming hot water run over her head and mix with the salty tears that had been just too hard to prevent.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his pale blonde hair which had been allowed to grow slightly longer since his school days at Hogwarts. 

He swept it out of his stormy grey eyes as he paced his bedroom at the manor in preoccupied haste.

God how he'd wished this day would never come.

The day, when in just over an hour, he would walk the line to his sentence.

The sentence thrust upon him through his family name, his place in society and an ungainly mark on his skin, which lingered just above his left elbow.

Frustrated he lashed out, kicking the wall and watching as a large chunk of plaster fell away and dirtied the cream carpet.

"Master Draco?"

Draco spun to face the door as the familiar sound of his tailors voice drifted through the air.

"Yes James?" Draco inquired, already well aware of why his tailor had appeared at the door.

The man called James smiled encouragingly.

"It is time sir" he murmured.

* * *

Hermione cried out in frustration as she threw outfit upon outfit on to her bed, now hidden beneath a mountain of clothing. 

"Where is it!" she thought wildly to herself.

Suddenly she found what shed been looking for.

The soft silk of the fabric brushed against her skin as she reached into the very back of her closet.

Pulling the dress out, se gulped back an army of tears as the memories of the last time shed worn this dress came flooding back.

After today, she would have to burn it, remove it from her life completely, just like him.

Pulling the fabric over her head quickly she buttoned up the tiny pearls that spun their way down the left side of the dress, smiling as she remembered the trouble he'd had trying to undo the tiny intricate fastenings that first night.

The pale blue still softly complimented her milky skin and the nutmeg colour of her hair, which she had left tumbling wildly over her bare shoulders.

She wouldn't be cold; it was a summer wedding after all.

As if suddenly remembering the wedding, Hermione threw a glance at the ornate clock that stood on her dressing table.

Twelve thirty exactly.

Only half an hour till she would lose him completely.

Her appearance complete, she gathered up a few minor necessities including her wand and slammed her way out of her apartment, down the stairs to the street below and hailed a cab.

"Where to love?" the cab driver asked cheerily, missing the days tone completely.

Hermione tried to smile back and failed miserably.

Little Wessex please" she replied politely and the cab pulled away from the curb a second later.

* * *

"James please!" 

An exasperated Draco cried as his tailor continued to chatter away at the young man, in an attempt to cheer him up slightly.

James fell silent immediately, his smile however stayed on his lips, an unwavering encouragement.

Draco sighed heavily as the weight of the suit seemed to pull him down more and more with every part of it he put on.

His shoulders nearly gave way as James helped him shrug on the final part, the dark grey Italian jacket.

It had cost roughly around an average persons wages for an entire month and Draco wished he could had the audacity to tear it to shreds, but he couldn't bear the thought of the look in James eyes if he destroyed his master piece.

It would be roughly reminiscent of the look in Hermione's eye, as he'd destroyed her life.

Draco shuddered as he remembered the night he'd had to tell her he was getting married.

He loved her so much, but they were still living in a world where love meant very little and where lines were not made to be crossed.

"Are you ready sir?" James' words echoed in Draco's ears.

He sighed and grimacing, replied;

"As ready as ill ever be…."

* * *

Hermione almost tripped as she fell out of the cab and after thrusting a wad of notes into the startled driver's hand, she dashed up the pathway that led to the large manor house perched atop of the hill in front of her. 

She stared up at the towering building in front of her.

Malfoy manor really was a beautiful house, especially today.

Large pink blooms wound their way up the creamy brickwork of the manor and arced over the door.

All kinds of flowers spun their way across the neat lawns of the manor and every window was polished to perfection.

She checked her watch again.

_12:50pm_

Hermione steeled herself and knocked on the manor door.

* * *

"Miss Parkinson?" 

Hermione peered over the maids shoulder as she addressed her mistress.

Pansy stood in the centre of a lavishly decorated bedroom, in front of a full length looking glass.

Swathed in shimmering satin, the colour of buttermilk, she looked terribly beautiful.

Her pale, pale skin contrasted with her jet black hair and her almond shaped eyes were coloured an icy blue shade and stood out in her sharp but striking face.

There was no doubt in Hermione's mind as to why out of all the pure blooded witches at Hogwarts, Draco had picked pansy for his future bride.

"yes June?"

Pansy's tuneful voice brought Hermione back down to earth as the maid stepped aside, allowing Hermione to pass into the room.

"A young lady to see you mistress"

The maid named June left the room leaving Hermione to fend for herself.

Pansy's eyes narrowed as she focused on Hermione.

"Oh its you…….. What do you want?" she spat mutinously.

Hermione gulped nervously,

"I'm here about Draco…….." she muttered

"Oh if you want Draco, he's downstairs in his room – I'm sure you know where that is by now"

Hermione glared at these words

"Pansy! I am not here for a last fuck!" Hermione cried

"I'm here because I love Draco! Please, please call this whole thing off! I'm begging you!"

Hermione felt all her pride ebb away, as she begged the girl in front of her not to marry the only guy she had ever and would ever love.

Pansy turned away from Hermione's pleading eyes.

"Look around you Granger" she smirked

"I'm not about to throw away all this for love! Draco would never marry you in a million years, he has his name and status to fight for and believe me they mean more to him then you ever will"

The spiteful words left Hermione trembling and she backed out of the room in disbelief and shock.

* * *

"Draco! Draco?" 

The blonde haired man, frowned as he heard his name being called from down the corridor.

Suddenly he realised why it sounded so familiar…………

"Hermione!"

He dashed out of his bedroom just as Hermione threw himself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey…….. What's all this about?" he whispered, stroking her hair gently.

Hermione calmed down enough to re-enact her conversation with pansy and saw a flash of anger in Draco's eyes.

"Hermione" he whispered, holding her tightly,

"Pansy is wrong. I would give up everything I owned to marry you if I knew that I could ensure your safety. But I cant – I would rather suffer and see you live, then let you die all because I was too selfish to let you go……."

Hermione dried her eyes at this and slowly, very slowly placed her lips on his.

Draco almost pulled away knowing where this would lead.

"Hermione my love, if I kiss you back, I won't be able to stop……." He warned her.

Hermione smiled

"I don't want you to stop though Draco" she whispered back, before kissing him softly again, and this time, Draco responded wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

* * *

James the tailor, silently closed the door on the pair, and then stood guard outside. 

Master Draco was a brave and honourable man, much too good for that stubborn Miss Parkinson, and far too in love with the intelligent young witch he now had his arms around.

* * *

Hermione spine tingled as Draco's kisses moved downwards from her lips to her neck. 

She remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday.

_They'd both had a bad day at work and shed been drowning her sorrows at a backstreet pub in Hogsmede, when Draco had re-entered her life, ten years after their Hogwarts graduation._

_After exchanged their old childish insults and witty banter, they began to realise how much they had in common. _

_Hermione was drawn to his intelligence and dry sense of humour; one she hadn't known he'd had._

_And as the night drifted on and the wine poured, they slipped into that state of passion, that often erupts when two people have been drinking together, especially when these two people are very attractive._

_However, although it had started as a wildly passionate one night stand, come morning neither of them wanted to end it. _

_So Draco had stayed all day, and the following night._

_In fact he didn't return home for the next three days. _

_The most perfect three days Hermione had ever known._

Snapping back to reality, Hermione laughed as Draco expertly unbuttoned the pearls on her dress.

"I remember how long they took you that first night" she giggled as he glanced up at her curiously.

He grinned and she melted.

"I wish it were you I was marrying today"

Draco's words made Hermione's heart clench painfully for a second.

Then it was forgotten as Draco carried her across the room and laid her carefully down upon his bed.

* * *

Hermione dressed quickly and smoothed down her hair whilst Draco desperately attempted to straighten his suit. 

"I'm sorry Hermione" he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her soft cheek.

She nodded and her fingers touched his briefly and his spine tingled.

_How she had this effect on him he didn't know._

But he had to let go, and so he did.

Walking out of the room, he turned slightly, knowing if he held her or moved any closer to her, he would never have the strength to walk down that aisle.

"Goodbye Hermione"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Hermione waited silently for pansy to leave her room.

She didn't have to wait long and as Pansy stepped out and crossed to the top of the stairs, Hermione steeped out of the shadows.

Pansy glared at her once again.

"You won't ruin this for me granger" she muttered dangerously.

"I'm not intending to" Hermione relied flatly.

"I came to tell you that it's over between Draco and I,_ He's all yours_……."

Pansy stopped glaring then laughed softly, before smirking at Hermione.

"Oh but sweetie" she laughed again,

"_He always was_…….."

_**The End**_


End file.
